The Saint Within The Sinner
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: Alice Cullen is content with being the wild child playgirl for the rest of her life. And Jasper Whitlock is fine with spending the rest of his life perpetually stoned. Until they realize there's more to life then this AU JxA
1. Someone As Messed Up As Me

_"Sometimes I don't wanna be better_  
_Sometimes I can't be put back together_  
_Sometimes I find it hard to believe_  
_There's someone else who could be_  
_Just as messed up as me"_

_-Sometimes _by Skillet

* * *

Alice Cullen was nobody's freaking lapdog. She grumbled to herself unhappily as she stalked away from her ex boyfriend. Emphasis on ex. The total dillhole Edward could just kiss her ass. She had better things to do then deal with that lying, possessive, cheating, self absorbed pussy of a drama club wannabe. Without looking back at his sorry ass (she didn't need to see his 'pretending to be cool' look) she stomped down the hallway and into the parking lot. She ignored the looks people gave her as she kicked a garbage can over. Ignoring the garbage that spilled onto the blacktop, she continued stomping through the parking lot, her eyes on her combat boots. She wasn't surprised when she walked into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking going," she snarled, aware that it was her fault but not caring. She looked up to see that she'd walked into Jasper Whitlock, notorious meth-head. He had the stoner look down pact, she had to say. Crazy eyes that were still a pretty sky blue despite being totally bloodshot, wild hair that couldn't even be called 'disheveled,' and grimy clothes.

"Why don't you? What? Were you suddenly mesmerized by the gum on your shoe?" he retorted. Well at least he didn't mutter an apology he didn't mean. Alice hated that.  
"Actually it was the blacktop that really got me . . . It's just so shiny and wet."

"Whatever, emo," he muttered, seeming annoyed. Alice rolled her eyes; she was probably keeping him from his next fix.  
"You dare call me emo?" she snapped, "You're all depressed and whatever despite being a freaking meth head. What the hell?"

"Whatever. Screw you whore," he muttered, stalking away. Whatever. She had better things to do then talk to this stoner. Like go find all her . . . couple of friends and tell them that she'd finally dumped the fucktard. She went over to the old fugly red truck to find Isabella Swan sitting in the bed and lighting up with Leah Clearwater, and Jane Dowe (as she changed her name to.) They didn't even really seem to care that they could totally get busted for smoking on school property or that they were totally fucking up Jane, who was only a freshman. Not like they cared - they were totally messed up too.

"Hey guys," Alice said as approached, spreading her arms out to get more attention, "I finally did it."  
"Bitchin," she said, "You finally broke up with rere?"

"It's about freaking time," Leah muttered.  
"Shut up Leah," Alice told her, climbing into the truck bed and landing on her ass with a thud.

"Sorry but the guy was a total pussy."  
"Yeah, a real fuck up," Jane agreed.

"You know a lot about real fuck ups now don't you Jane?" she snapped back. Jane was a complete fuck up. She was only fourteen years old - three years younger then Alice - and she was a smoker, an occasional drinker, and not even virgin. The kid was totally screwed up. It could have something to do with the fact that her mother was a bitter old drunk who didn't care about her and that her dad used to rape her before he put a pistol to his head almost a year ago.

"Get bent," Jane muttered with a roll of her eyes. Jane was just as tiny as Alice even though she was four years younger. She had her brown hair cut in a boyish style and had her eyebrow pierced, her nose pierced and wore about a pound of eyeliner around her slate grey eyes. She was dressed in a raggedy black sweatshirt that was too big for her - probably her brother's - over a stained t-shirt and skinny jeans. She was so screwed up.

"You first," Alice snarled.  
"Say what you want," Leah said, "But she's right."

Leah was a year older then Alice - a senior. She was in a foster home and of some kind of Native American background, it was easy to spot. She was tall and thin with a body Alice envied. She had deeply tanned skin and long silky black hair. She wore a black beanie on her head all the time along with the same pair of black converse. That day she was wearing low riding skinny jeans and a low cut black tank top under her open grey sweatshirt.

"I know . . . But he was good in the sack," she explained, "Or else I would've dumped him ages ago."  
"I can vouch for that," Izzy spoke up.

"Yes, Iz, we all know you've slept with Edward too," Alice said with a sigh, "You don't need to brag." Alice had also slept with Edward but that didn't mean she wanted Izzy talking about it. Izzy was her best friend. A child of divorce, Izzy lived with her crazy whorey (but pretty cool) mother in their apartment downtown. Izzy was a junior, like Alice and the two had known each other since sixth grade. Izzy was pretty pale, nearly as pale as Alice. Izzy's long brown hair had streaks of all different colors dyed into it and she had a nose ring. She dressed nearly as eccentrically Goth/emo as Alice. Leah and Jane were more punk/grunge and Alice and Izzy were more on the dark side of the screwed up spectrum. Izzy was dressed in black skinny jeans with about a billion holes in them, a black "Hollywood Undead" t-shirt, and a DC wide brimmed hat.

"I'm not bragging," she said, "I'm stating."  
"Whatever. Just put that nasty thing out and get in the cab. I wanna hit the mall. I'm in serious need of some new clothes and a new boyfriend. Both of which I can get at the mall."

Alice's little gang laughed at her joke. "I'm cool with that," Jane said, "I wouldn't mind a little eye candy myself."  
"And I wouldn't mind a little toy to play with for tonight," Leah agreed.

"Cool," Izzy said, "So it's a plan."  
"To the mall, away!" Jane proclaimed, acting like the freak she was.

"Ay ay captain," Izzy said with a mock solute, rolling her eyes and hoping out of the truck bed with Alice following. Izzy stomped out her cigarette and they both got in the cab. Leah and Jane stayed in the back while they were up front.

"I'm glad you broke up with Edward," Izzy told her petite best friend.  
"Yeah me too," she said, "Drama boy was bringing me down. I mean, I'm into that sensitive poet thing but he was just an ass."

"Amen to that sister. Now, to the mall, where we can cruise freely for man candy without the judgment of the white man!"  
"Izzy, we are white."

"Yeah but we're not men. One out of two ain't bad."

* * *

**Okay, now would be a good time for the disclaimer. I don't own twilight bla bla bla. Not that I see why I have to. I'm only using character names anyway. They don't even have the same personalities, thank God! Anyway review or whatever. **


	2. Can't Deny That Everything Is Wrong

_"Sometimes I don't mind  
How hateful that I can be  
Sometimes don't deny  
That everything is wrong__"_

_-Sometimes _by Skillet

* * *

Jasper Whitlock was a screw up and he didn't care. He'd rather be stoned half the time then deal with his own suckish problems. Still, during the few hours of the day he wasn't high, he knew he was a total jackass. It could have something to do with withdrawal but he didn't really care enough to find out.

He stalked away from Maria, feeling aggravatingly sober, and completely pissed. Maria was just such a _bitch_. He couldn't stand her anymore. He was glad he'd broken up with her. She was a bitch, a skank, and a pothead all rolled into one. Jasper had tried pot before, but found that he didn't need marijuana to mellow out, he was already too down. He needed something that would pick him up - and meth was perfect for that.

He couldn't help but look back at Maria and her pack of bitches as he stomped away. They were all lounging around the chain link fence, reminding him of lions or alley cats. The way Nettie was perched on a garbage can, and Nettie was leaning against the fence, and Maria, of course, was sitting on top of the fence, overlooking everything. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew they were talking about him. He didn't care though.

While looking back at them he walked into someone. He was about to mumble an apology he didn't mean but didn't get the chance.  
"Watch where you're fucking going," someone snarled.

Jasper looked down at tiny Alice Cullen, or as she was more commonly known as, 'Easy Alice.' Because, well, the girl was one huge slut. You could tell just by looking at her. She dressed so that every possible inch of skin could be visible without being complete naked. Jasper couldn't help but notice, he was a guy after all. She had on a mock leather school's girl mini skirt, so short that nearly all of her pale, thin legs showed. Her black shirt was only a half shirt, leaving her flat pale stomach visible. She had a belly button ring of a skull and the tops of her full breasts, quite impressive considering she was so slight, were visible because of the skimpy shirt. Her dark hair was cut in a spikey pixie cut and her big green eyes were outlined in raccoon style makeup. She was such a whore . . . but Jasper couldn't honestly say that he didn't appreciate it.

"Why don't you?" he growled back, "What? Were you suddenly mesmerized by the gum on your shoes?"  
"Actually it was the blacktop that really got me . . . It's just so shiny and wet," she said in a mock dreamy voice.

"Whatever emo," he said flippantly. He didn't have time for this.  
"You _dare _call me emo?" she demanded, "You're all depressed and whatever despite being a freaking meth head? What the hell?"

"Whatever. Screw you whore," he muttered, shoving past her and walking away. He stalked across the parking lot to the little alley between the school and the chain link fence, where all the other stoners hung out.

He slumped down against the wall and pulled a dollar and some meth out of his pocket. He snorted it, and sat back to wait for it to kick in.  
"Broke up with Maria," he muttered while he waited for the high.

"Bout time," Rosalie grumbled, "Dumb skank couldn't be _that _good that you'd wanna keep her around that long."  
Rosalie was his sister, his twin sister nonetheless. She was just like him - a stoner and a screw up. It ran in the family. Her long blonde hair was all ratty looking like she'd washed it in a tub of dishwater. She dressed the part too - naturally ripped jeans and a stained white tank top. She was perched on the big green dumpster, filing her nails with a nonchalance only obtainable with the recent assistance of heroin.

"Eh." He shrugged, beginning to feel the meth affects coming on. He sighed in relief and let his head flop back against the fence. Anxiously, he tapped his foot as the euphoria hit him. It felt so damn good. With the extra energy boost, he couldn't help but jump to his feet. He was flying around the alley, like a crazy undernourished tornado. He was talking to everyone, while the potheads rolled their eyes and the tweakers got just as excited.

When he was on meth, he didn't need anything. He didn't need real friends. He had meth. He didn't need a new girlfriend. He had meth. He didn't need a family. He had meth. He didn't need school. He had meth. He didn't need love. He had meth. He didn't need confidence. He had meth.

And that was all he would ever need.


	3. Are You Desperate To Find Something More

_"Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more?_  
_Before your life is over__"_

-_Welcome To My Life_ by Simple Plan.

* * *

Alice wasn't surprised when she woke up the next day tangled in bed sheets, stale sweat covering her skin, completly naked, and next to a guy she hardly knew. She turned to look blearily at her alarm clock, it read eight fourty. School had already started but she barely cared. She showed up at lunchtime practically every other day. She got up and shook the guy's shoulder. He was still fast asleep.

"Wake up," she hissed, "Paul, wake up."  
"Mhm?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "What?'

"Time for you to go," she told him, "I have to take a shower and get ready for school. If you want something to eat help yourself. Don't bug my sister though, kay?"  
"Kay," he said, getting up and looking for his clothes on the clothes covered floor.

"I had fun last night," he said as he pulled on his boxers, "You ever want to hang out again . . . you let me know."  
"And by hang out do you mean fuck?" she checked.

"Yes," he said, smirking as he pulled his jeans on.  
"Then yeah," she said. She didn't want another boyfriend. And lucky for her, Paul didn't want to be her boyfriend. He was in it for the sex. Just like her.

She disapeared into her own bathroom and looked in the mirror while she waited for the water to warm up. Her hair was so wildly disheveled she looked like she'd tried to blow dry it with a vaccumm cleaner. Not that it mattered, the shower would fix it up. Once she figured it was warm enough, she stepped inside. She took a long shower, like always, and once she was all clean and no longer smelling like various undesirables, she got out.

She wrapped herself in her robe and stepped into her messy room. Paul was no longer there, as expected. Better that way, she could get dressed more easily without him hovering. She looked through her closet and her dresser before finding a suitable outfit. She put on a lacy thong, an extrodinarily short black tutu, and a black tube top that was similar to a corset in the way that it had to be laced up with blood red strings. They matched her belly button ring. She didn't wear a bra of course. She put on her combat boots before going into the bathroom to do her makeup. She put on some of her new glittery eyeliner and some purple eyeshadow before blow drying her hair. Luckily she didn't have to style it. It was naturally spiky.

Once she was all ready, she grabbed her small red and black checkered backpack and slung it over one shoulder. She left her room and went downstairs into the kitchen to find her older sister, Heidi, sitting down at the granite countertop and having coffee and a donut while flipping through the pages of a magazine. Heidi was twenty three and was Alice's legal guardian.

Their parents were missionaries who'd bailed when Alice was twelve to go work on some 'mission of God.' She couldn't have been more glad. For the first twelve years of her life they'd made her life hell, ironically enough. They'd made her wear clothes that covered every inch of her skin and wouldn't even let her get her ears peirced. She'd been forced to go to church every Sunday and Saturday, not to mention bible study once a week. She'd only been allowed friends who were 'acceptable' or in other words, totally lame. She couldn't watch PG-thirteen movies and had to say 'oh my gosh' instead of 'oh my God.' When they bailed, Heidi was nineteen and old enough to be Alice's legal guardian. So, that's what they'd done. Legally, Heidi had gotten custody of Alice and they hadn't seen their parents since. Alice was pretty sure that whatever God was out there frowned on parents abandoning their children. Ironic.

She didn't care though, her nice life was much better even if her childhood totally sucked. Her and Heidi had moved into a really nice townhouse in the Bronx and life was much better. Sure, she'd gone a little over the top with her new freedom but she didn't care. She'd rather be a wild child then a total lame ass. Besides, Heidi was totally just like her. She had a different guy in her bed every night and during the day she went to work at a law firm. She basically let Alice do whatever she want.

"Morning," Alice said, heading over to the counter and grabbing a powdered donut out of the box on the counter.  
"Morning," Heidi said, brushing her long dark hair over her shoulder, "I see you broke up with Edward."

"How'd you know?"  
"Well when your little friend came downstairs and took one of my donuts I just kinda guessed," she said.

"I told him to help himself," Alice explained, grabbing the milk out of the stainless steal fridge and pouring herself a glass. She hopped on the counter to eat her breakfest and wasn't surprised when her beloved yorkshire terrier puppy, Teacup, came scampering in.

"Hi baby girl," Alice said, hopping off the counter carefully as the puppy excitedly whirled around the floor in front of her. She lifted her into her arms as she squrimed around and licked her face. Aside from her sister and free friends, Teacup was probably the only thing Alice really loved.

"Did you miss me?" she asked in a baby voice, fixing the little pink bow in her hair, "Did you miss mommy?"  
Teacup yapped happily and continued to lick Alice's face with her little tongue. "Are you hungry baby? Want me to get you breakfest?"

She let the little pup jump out of her arms and filled up her bowl with some wet dog food before placing it on the little doggie placemat on the floor. The puppy eat a few bites before running over to Heidi's stool and trying to reach her.

"I gotta go," Alice said, "I'm already late but I guess I don't need to be any later."  
"Okay, see ya later," Heidi mumbled.

Alice left, making sure to close the door behind her as she descended their little stone steps down to the winding stone path that led out of their mini green, fenced in lawn. Closing the black wrought iron gate behind her, Alice began her walk to school. As she left her posh little neighborhood and got into some of the more dingy ones, she passed Izzy's apartment building and saw that her ugly truck was still in the parking lot.

So, crossing the street and nearly getting ran over by one of those bouncy cars, she let herself into the run down, unlocked apartment building. She took the stairs up two flights to Izzy's apartment and pounded on the door. There was a variety of yelling before Jessica, Izzy's half sister, opened the door. Her curly hair was wet and her baby belly stuck out severly. She was following in her mother's footsteps, getting knocked up at sixteen.

"Izzy?" Alice asked.  
"She's getting ready," Jessica said, letting her into their seriously run down apartment. Renee, their mother, was sitting on the couch in a robe while smoking and watching _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire._

"Hey Renee," she said.  
"Hi Alice . . . How are you? I haven't seen you around here lately," she said.

That was because Renee was drunk half the time and kinda scared Alice. "Oh I'm good," she said, "I've just been busy."  
Renee smiled, showing her yellow tinted teeth. "Izzy!" she shouted suddenly, "Get your ass in here! Alice is here!"

"Jesus, I'm coming Renee," Izzy muttered, walking out of her room while straightening her paint splattered black hoodie.  
"It's rude to keep people waiting," Renee nagged.

"Yeah, yeah I know," she said dismissevly, walking over to Alice and grabbing her wrist, "C'mon Ali, let's go."  
She led Alice out the door and closed it behind her.

"Ready to roll?" Alice asked as they were on their way downstairs.  
"Yep," she said as they left the dingy lobby, "Have fun with Patrick last night?"

"You mean Paul?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever," she corrected.

"Then yeah, I did."  
"Bitchin . . . Wanna hit the mall again after school?"  
"Dunno . . .Depends on what mood I'm in."

"Well I'm in the mood for pancakes," Izzy said, "Let's go to IHop."  
"We have school," Alice said, aware that it was obvious that she really didn't care about that.

"Screw school. I want some freaking pancakes."


	4. On The Edge Of Breaking Down

_"No you don't know what it's like_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you__"_

_-Welcome to My Life _by Simple Plan

* * *

Jasper felt like hell when he woke up the next morning in the backseat of Maria's beat up car. He'd had a medley of hellish nightmares, a side affect of doing a little too much meth out of the palm of Maria's hand and sleeping with her last night. Both of which were bound to mess with a person's head.

Groaning, he lifted his head ever so slightly to peer out the dirt encrusted window. They were parked in some empty parking lot, behind a building he couldn't identify. Nobody else was around. He looked down at Maria who was lieing naked on the floor of the backseat. Jasper looked at her with disgrace as he gathered his clothes and struggled to get them on in the cramped space. Once he'd found all his stuff and was dressed he was about to leave, until he noticed the small plastic bag of white powder sitting on the armrest of the passenger seat. He couldn't resist snatching it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

Just as he was about to bail, Maria stirred and groaned. He cursed himself mentally. If it hadn't been for the meth just _sitting there _he could've avoided the following conversation. Then again, if it wasn't for meth he wouldn't be in Maria's backseat in the first place. Actually, he probably would've never dated Maria if it wasn't for the meth screwing with his head and her good connections in the drug dealing community.

"Mmm what are you doing Jazz?" she asked, her voice taking on a whiny tone.  
"I'm leaving," he snapped.

"No you're not," she muttered groggily, "Go back to sleep."  
And that was another thing he hated about her, she was always acting like she owned him. It wasn't even that she told him what to do; she just assumed he'd do whatever she wanted him to.

"Yes I am," he growled, "And I'm not going back to sleep. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."  
She smirked without even opening her eyes. "That's what you said yesterday," she said, "And look where you are now."

"I'm serious this time," he promised, "I'm sick of you. You're a _bitch._"  
"Really? Because last I checked _you _were _my _bitch," she mocked.

He felt his face flush faintly, partially from anger and partially from embarassment. "Fuck off and die skank. I'm out of here," he said, unlocking the door and throwing it open.  
"Whatever," she said, putting her hands behind her head lazily, "You'll come crawling back eventually. You always do."

"Not this time," he hissed, slamming the door shut as hard as he could. He stalked away, fuming. He felt filthy, used, and worst of all, sober. But he was serious about being done with Maria this time. No more. He was dead serious this time. He'd been serious yesterday afternoon too, but he'd only caved because she'd shown up last night offering drugs while he was going a little crazy with prolonged withdrawal. He'd cracked and gotten in the car with her. Once he was high though, things had just escalated from their. He was disgusted with himself for continuously returning to her . . . Crawling back like a bitch, as Maria had put it.

But that was over now. He was officially done now. Maria reminded him of meth sometimes. He loved her because of how she made him feel but he hated her for making him need her so badly. Just like meth. Still. It'd be easier to quit Maria then it would be meth. To quit Maria all he needed was a distraction, a slut who would do anything with him and take his mind off of her. It wouldn't be hard to find such a girl, Jasper thought as made his way to the front of the building. When he got there he decided to go inside instead of going back home or to school. Both of which sucked.

At least Maria had parked behind an IHop.


	5. So Intense With Me

_"My heart beat beats me senslessly  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me?"_

_-Long Shot _by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Alice and Izzy were walking out of IHop with their syrofoam containers when Alice bumped into him. Literaly. Again.  
"Seriously, do you even _know _how to walk?" Jasper Whitlock snapped.

Alice looked up to meet his bloodshot blue eyes. He looked like hell. He always looked like hell. He was wearing the same stained jeans and ratty black hoodie as he'd been wearing yesterday. His hair seemed a little more messed up then before though, and he seemed more angry.

"Do you?" she snapped back.  
"Yeah. But you're so damn short that I don't see you until it's too late," he retorted, "What's your excuse?"

He had her their. "Fuck off," she snarled.  
He smirked victoriously, aware that he'd bested her. She hated that.

"Shut up," she told him even though he hadn't said anything.  
He laughed. It was a miracle. Jasper the stoner had laughed . . . When he _wasn't _high. Alice was sure that hadn't happened in a long time.

"Whatever. Later . . . bitch," he said but without any malice. He'd stared into her eyes with an odd sort of intensity and seemed to add the 'bitch' part as an afterthought. He hadn't even said that aggresivly . . . He'd been smirking.

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Izzy demanded. She'd been silent during the whole little incident but spoke up then.  
"Nothing . . . I guess," she mumbled.

"He is _so _weird," Izzy said as the two of them left the resteraunt and headed for the truck.  
"Yeah . . . I guess," Alice said, aware that she sounded distracted.

The two of them climbed in the car and drove to school. Izzy chatted at Alice, seemingly unaware of her odd silence. Alice was thinking, thinking of that Jasper stoner kid. What was with that look he'd given her? It was so . . . intense. She cursed herself mentally. She was delusional. Why did she have to imagine things that weren't there? She just _had _to analyze everything everyone did . . . Not every act had a reason behind it, right? She wasn't so sure.

The two girls arrived to school late and Alice was barley able to slug through the entire boring day. She couldn't even imagine how 'good' kids went through a full day of that crap. It just bored Alice to tears. She absoloutly hated school. She'd rather become a fucking stripper then go to school for six hours everyday.

When school was over and she was in the parking lot, she noticed Jasper Whitlock sitting in the dirt by the chain link fence. Izzy was talking to some guy so Alice took the chance to go approach Jasper.

"Hey," she said.  
He looked up at her, not seeming particularly stoned at the moment. Still twitchy though . . . Always twitchy.

"Hey . . ." she said.  
He looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked plainly.

"Um . . . I wanted to uh . . .Know if you wanted to hang out?" she asked. God . . . Why was she acting so stupid? What happened to being witty?  
"Hang out?" he repeated.

"Like yeah . . . Maybe get something to eat?" she suggested awkwardly, resisting the urge to fix her tutu.  
He smiled a thin, worn, amused smirk. "You're asking me out?"

"Uh um yeah," she said, laughing nervously at her, "I guess."  
"Well . . . I'm game. Depending on just one little thing . . ." he said.

"What?" Alice asked, unsure.  
"You'll pay?" he checked.

"Wow. Do real gentlemen even exist anymore?" she wondered aloud.  
"Hey. At least I'm keeping my hands to myself," he defended himself, "We both know you have money."

"Well you would too if you didn't spend it on meth," she told him, hoping she wouldn't offend him.  
He just shrugged, getting to his feet and brushing dirt off his jeans casually. "Even then," he said simply.

"So um . . . We're on?" she asked, not believing she was acting so . . . Not playgirl like.  
He smirked. "We're on."


	6. Take A Chance On This Thing We Started

_"So now I'll take a chance on_  
_This thing we may have started_  
_Intentional or not, I don't think we saw it coming_  
_It's all adding up to something_  
_That asks for some involvement_  
_That ask for our commitment_  
_I think I see it coming"_

* * *

Jasper couldn't believe he was on a date with Alice Cullen. A date! Jasper didn't date girls . . . He had sex with them, sometimes in successions. But he didn't really ever 'date.' It wasn't his thing. He wasn't good at. And if he _did _date he certainly wouldn't date a girl like Alice. The typical girl Jasper hooked up with would be skankier . . . And a druggie. Now Alice was a slut but she was clean as far as he knew.

But here he was. Sitting in a booth at the local diner across from little Alice. With her slutty half corset like shirt that showed off her flat stomach and belly button ring. She was chowing down on her chicken fajitas in a way you wouldn't expect a tiny chick like her to eat.

"Good fajita?" he asked casually.  
"Yeah. It's okay. What about your burger?" she asked.

"Kay," he mumbled, picking at his fries. This chick had more of an appetite then him these days.  
"So what kind of music do you like?" she wondered awkwardly.

"Eh. Rock . . . Screamo. Anything you can slit your wrists to really," he said with a smirk.  
She laughed. "Yeah I have days like that," she said, taking a sip of her coke. God he wished he had some _real _coke right about then.

"I have years like that," he mumbled.  
"Same. Like the first twelve years of my life," she said.

"So what's your story then?" he asked, "What was so sucky about the first twelve years of your life?"  
"Well my parents were like super religious and they made me dress like a freaking nun," she said.

Jasper laughed. "Oh the irony," he chuckled.  
"Shut up," she mumbled, swatting him across the table, "It's not funny. They were like Nazis of God or something. They dictated who I hung out with, what I said, what I did. It was hell, ironically enough. Anyway they bailed like five years ago and I haven't heard from then in five years. I live with my older sister."

"Well that's . . . Interesting," he decided.  
"What about you?" she asked, "What's your damage?"

"Eh. Not much. Typical case of abuse and abandonment. Dad left when I was ten or something. I live with my batshit crazy mother and my sister Rosalie. And our four German Shepperds."

"Four german sheperds? That's insane!" she exclaimed.  
"What? You don't like dogs?" he asked. He could never be with someone who didn't like dogs. Jasper loved dogs.

"Oh, I love dogs! I even have one."  
"What kind?" he wondered.

"Uh . . . A yorkie," she said sheepishly.  
He laughed. "God our living habits are so complete opposites."

"Yeah. Not so surprising," she said, "So . . . Like what do you want to do with your life?"  
"Do with my life?" he repeated, "Well . . . I'm not exactly the kind of person who has a lot of ambitions. But I'd say . . . Probably something with animals. It may surprise you to hear that I really love animals. I want to like work at the humane society or something. Rescuing dogs and stuff."

"Oh that's cool actually," she said.  
"What about you?" he asked.

"Well . . . I _would _really like to be like a therapist or something. But I know I'm not really cut out for it. I'll probably end up being a stripper or something."  
"You shouldn't talk like that . . ." he advised, picking at his fries some more.

"Why not? It's true."  
"Well . . . How do you expect to get anywhere in life with an attitude like that?" he asked.

She laughed. "The meth head is giving me advice about how to run my life . . . God I'm sad," she mumbled.  
"I would take offense to that if it weren't true," he said, staring down at his barely eaten food.

She laughed again. It was a nice sound, Jasper thought. Not nasaly like some girls' laughs. Which just sounded like someone was strangling a mouse. And it wasn't too malicious like most bitchy girls' laughs. Which sounded borderline like the wicked witch of the west. Alice was different. She had a nice laugh. It was light . . . But not so high pitched that it was annoying. And it wasn't all tinkly like bells . . . It was just nice. Normal sounding. It seemed odd to him that somebody could have a genuine laugh like that.

"Well what can I say?" she asked, "I'm a pessimest."  
"Would you believe me if I said I was an optimist?"

There was that laugh again. It made him want to join in. "I'd believe it," she said, "It would just surprise me. You know, considering."  
"Yeah I know. Strange. But it's possible to be on drugs and still be a real person," he said, "We're not all as messed up as the people on TV."

"Sorry. My bad. It's just that . . . Well I'm pretty clean as far as drugs go. They just don't speak to me," she said with a simple shrug.  
"I wish I could say the same," he mumbled, "But it's just something I need to do. I like to think of it as medicine for a suckish life."

She laughed again. God, that smile and that laugh. This chick was going to pose some problems for him. She was just too much.  
"I think I might have that actually. What are the symptoms?" she teased.

"Let's see . . . Chronic rudeness, an _amazing_ body, tendency to think about death, and the compulsion to listen to _Hollywood Undead_ at full blast."  
"Oh my God. I think I have that," she said with a smile, "Well then somebody better write me a prescription," she said, still laughing.

He laughed as well. "That can be arranged," he said with a smile.  
"No thanks," she said, returning his smile. "I think I like this disease."

"You ever change your mind about that," he said, "You let me know."  
"Okay. Promise," she said.

"We should do this again sometime," he said, praying an awkward silence wouldn't follow.  
"Yeah totally. I'm having a great time. You're really . . . cool," she decided.

He smiled. "You're pretty cool yourself."  
"Or so they say," she said, smiling a mockingly coy smile.

He laughed. "_They _also say you're a bitchy slut. But I'm beginning to see that that's not the real you."  
She shrugged. "What can I say? Keeps people from screwing with me."

"Anyone who screws with you would have to answer to me," he vowed.  
"And your four German shepherds," she added.

"And my four german shepherds," he agreed, "And you wouldn't want to get on Muffin's bad side."  
She dissolved into a fit of laughter. "You named your German shepherd Muffin?" she gasped between her laughter.

"Rosalie did. Ironically enough he's our biggest one," he said, "And the meanest."  
"Oh irony how I love you so," she said, "It makes everything funnier."

"It really does."

They finished up their meal, chatting about bands they liked and people they knew. Before they knew it they were both done. When the check arrived, Jasper slid it to Alice who giggled.

"Oh how I love the twenty first century," she said as she extracted a credit card from inside her shirt, "Where no gentlemen exist."  
"Hey. Don't blame us. Blame the feminists. They wanted to be equal to men and they got their wish. Which means they can open their own God damn doors and pay for dinner once in a while," he said, "You brought this on yourselves."

"I guess it's worth the right to vote," she said, signing and slipping her card into the leather booklet before handing it to the waitor.  
"So . . . " she trailed off as the waitor left, "Um after this you wanna go grab some ice cream or something?

"Yeah sure. On one condition," he said.  
"Yes I'll pay," she sighed expectantly, smiling.

"Actually I was going to say rainbow sprinkles but okay," he told her, snickering.  
She laughed again. "Okay. But then you pay this time," she said.

"Does that mean I can get rainbow sprinkles?"  
"Hey, it's your money. You can get whatever you want," she said.

"Oh right. Deal then," he said.  
She laughed again and he smiled. He only said such silly things to make her laugh. He was already addicted to that laugh. If given the choice, Jasper wasn't sure which he couldn't live without. Meth or Alice's laughter. It was already a tie.

"Well let's go," she said, as the waiter returned her credit card and receipt. She tucked the card into her shirt and left the receipt on the table.  
"We should go to that place across from Mario's," she said as she got up.

"Yeah sure," he agreed vaguely as he got up. The two of them headed out of the diner, she paused to get a lolipop out of the basket on the counter.  
"You do realize we're about to go get ice cream," he informed her.

"It's a long walk," she reasoned, leafing through the lollipops, "I'm trying to find a yellow one. They're my favorites."  
"Good luck," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yellow . . . yellow . . . yellow," she muttered to herself as she went through all the lollipops, "Where the hell are the yellow ones?"  
The guy at the desk would probably be annoyed with how long she was standing there if he wasn't busy staring at her boobs. It didn't bother Jasper that much. It wasn't the guy's fault for looking. No one could resist their powers.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed as she somehow knocked over the basket of lollipops. Jasper hadn't been able to tell. He was too busy staring. He didn't feel guilty or anything for staring. First off, if she didn't want people staring she wouldn't wear such flashy outfits. Not to mention, he'd gone nearly the entire meal without looking. He deserved a look now and then.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she apologized to the guy behind the desk.  
"What?" he asked, shaking himself out of his daze, "Oh right. It's perfectly alright."

He came around the front and knelt down to gather the lollipops.  
"Oh. Let me help," she said, grabbing the basket and bending over to hand it to the guy.

_"Oh for the love of God_," Jasper thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. That skimpy skirt of Alice's barely covered anything anyway, but when she bent over it gave him, and the rest of the place, a nice view of the bottom of her ass and the thong she wore. He had to resist the urge to reach out and pull it down to cover her more. So he settled for shading his eyes. He really liked Alice. He didn't particularly like being forced to have dirty thoughts about her _every _second of the day. Maybe he could convince her to wear pants sometimes . . .

Luckily for him she eventually knelt down to help gather the lollipops.  
"Oh! Jazz look! A yellow one," she said happily, getting to her feet. A yellow lollipop was in her hand.

He just laughed and helped the guy pick up the rest of the lollipops. Once that was all done, the two teenagers left the diner together. Alice was happily sucking on her lollipop as they went. They chatted casually as they made their way to the little outdoor ice cream stand. It wasn't too crowded there, nothing compared to the flocks that were usually present in the summer.

"I'll have . . . Vanilla icecream in a cup. Soft served. With rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream," he said.  
"I'll have the same," Alice said, "But don't forget the cherries."

The woman nodded and went to go prepare their order.  
"I don't like cherries," he said to Alice.

"Me neither," she said.  
"Then why . . ."

"Because if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue it means you're a good kisser," she told him. "Duh."  
"I can think of another way to tell if you're a good kisser," he said, hesitantly leaning down to kiss Alice. She seemed a little surprised, but kissed him right back. The difference in their heights made it a little difficult but Jasper hardly cared. This Alice _was _a good kisser. A really good kisser. This was there first kiss . . . On their first date, and she was already going french. Not that he minded.

"Hey," called the elderly woman, "Do you kids want your ice cream or what?"  
They pulled apart and laughed. "Sure," Jasper said, taking their icecreams and paying with the few dollars he kept on him.

Still laughing, the two of them walked off in the darkness, eating their ice cream.  
"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Well . . . I'm perfectly capable of walking home in the dark alone. I am a big girl after all. But . . . okay," she agreed.  
"Cool . . . We really do need to do this again," he said as they adjusted their path to be heading for Alice's house.

"We really do. I had an awesome time," she agreed.  
"Me too," he said.

It wasn't a long walk to Alice's and when they arrived at the gate in front of her house she said, "This is it."  
"Well . . . I guess I'll see you at school. Maybe we could do this again tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," she said, tossing her empty cup in the garbage can, "I'd like that."  
"Cool . . . So um . . .Good night," he said awkwardly.

"Wait. You forgot something," she said, going up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, pulling him down to her. He picked up what she was getting at and leaned the rest of the way down to kiss her. He had to say, Alice Cullen was the best kisser he'd ever been with. The way she moved her tongue and lips was hot without being nasty. Kind of like her . . . Usually.

Eventually, they had to pull apart though. "So um . . . see you tomorrow," she said awkwardly, fumbling with the gate lock before heading up the path to the door. He watched her as she unlocked the door. The sounds of a yapping dog could be heard from inside as she tried to squeeze in the door without letting the animal out.

"Teacup be quiet!" she shouted and Jasper laughed. She turned to give him one last smile before slipping in the door.  
He smiled as he began his walk home. He'd hardly thought of meth all evening. And the after affects of the Alice charm still clung to him, making him feel no desire for meth or anything really. He was just decided on one thing.

That had been the best first date of his life.


End file.
